Lexis, the mystrious newcomer
by Critter4.0
Summary: Lexis was new to Metro city, and most people here did not know her. This would soon change, however! An Astro Boy Fanfic I have been working on!


Chapter#1: The Thing Who Fell From the Sky

Lexis was Serenity's youngest living daughter, and she remembered the day she found out her mother was dead...it changed her life forever. She was now fleeing from her current home into an unknown dimension. She turned into a Pikachu, curled up into a ball, and rolled into a random portal at high speed. Lexis entered a whole new world, not worried about the consequences soon to follow.

Meanwhile…Dr.O'Shay was just finishing his day at the ministry, when an emergency call came on the onscreen transmission. It was Detective Tawashi. "Dr.O'Shay, there was a meteor cited a few minutes ago and it's heading for Metro City! Evacuate the ministry, this meteor is traveling fast and could reach this city in minutes! I'll do my best to warn all of the other people in the city to evacuate, but you need to get your scientists out of there!" Warned Detective Tawashi as the call ended. In only a few moments, the city was in a total panic; People were running, screaming, hiding under objects.

Three robbers were so panicked, they tried to flee the city, but got stopped at each turn by traffic. A news announcement, however, caught the attention of all the panicked people. It was from the huge TV in the center of Metro City, and the announcement said the meteor was not big enough to wipe out a whole city, but it was headed _**straight **_towards the ministry of science and that the collision would be in five minutes!

All of the scientists who remained at the ministry were shocked by this news, and many of them panicked and tried to flee. A few, including Dr.O'Shay, were curious enough to stay behind. The object came closer and closer, until…it crashed into a window at the ministry of science. Once the smoke cleared, the scientists discovered a puffball of yellow fur no larger then a soccer ball! When Detective Tawashi arrived, he saw the Yellow ball of fur and was shocked. "Was _**this**_ what we were all panicking about? It's not even big enough to destroy a desk, let alone a city!" he exclaimed, trying to hold back his laughter. Soon, The entire town knew about the strange furry, yellow, object on the news, and started coming back into the city and calming down. They also wondered a lot about this would-be meteor…what WAS this thing? Why did it just fall from the sky like that? Where did it come from?

Suddenly, as the camera's got ready to back off, the ball moved, and before they knew what to do, a strange yellow being appeared and tried to Thunder shock Detective Tawashi before running away. It ran out of the building and soon caused trouble at a restaurant. By the time this being was gone, a small section of Metro city was a HUGE mess! The thing had eaten all of the food in the restaurant and discharged a lot of electricity after word (it had not harmed anyone in the process). Metro city's news reporters called it the "Electric alien," In that night's news report.

Chapter#2: The Finding Of Lexis

Lexis had crashed horribly into the ministry of science and awoken in her pokemon form to hundreds of people screaming and running around like maniacs. One approached her, then more, and she soon felt encircled by them, so she used an electrical attack to scare them so they would back off. Once they did, she ran, until she reached the outside of the building. She felt hungry, (her kind has a short metabolism so they eat one meal each month…that's means a LOT of food each month!) so Lexis went to a restaurant. Unfortunately, her kind, which are Mutant humans, tend to steal food (particularly in any dimension with humans or beings with similar habits to humans, to steal food from), and this is what Lexis had to do. She also discharged a lot of negative (old) energy. Then, Lexis finally found a random, quiet, dark, and comfortable place to sleep that night. Little did she know that, she was not alone, and would be an unwelcome surprise in the morning. She fell asleep after turning into her normal form.

"ASTRO!" Zoron cried out the next morning as she saw a mysterious blonde haired women wearing a black and white dress sleeping on the living room couch. The moment Zoron shouted this, Lexis awoke.

Lexis saw two blurry figures looking at her. "Were am I? How did I get here?" Lexis asked, confused. Then, Lexis bumped her head onto a screen that came out of no were; Detective Tawashi had wanted to talk to Dr. O'Shay about the monster that had caused so much trouble the night before, but was shocked to see a strange women pull away after bumping her head on the screen. Dr. O'Shay explained everything he could about this strange women. "I think she might need glasses, and she appears to be lost.," continued Dr. O'Shay. "I'll see if we can find her in any of the databases. Maybe then we will know who she is." Said Detective Tawashi before ending his transmission.

Two hours later, Lexis was given a pear of glasses. "I can see all of you now! Thank you! My name is Lexis." Said the women. "What are your names?" Lexis asked. "My name is Astro, this is Zoron, that is Dr.O'Shay, and this is ," Astro explained, pointing the people out to Lexis. "It is nice to meet all of you! I'm sorry for intruding this morning, I do not know how I got here…" Lexis explained. "It's ok," Said Astro. They spent the rest of that day, which was a Sunday, explaining things about the city, along with few other facts to Lexis, and toured her around the city once! Then, they all let Lexis sleep in Zoron's room that night on a guest bed.

Chapter#3: The Ministry Of Science!

Lexis awoke early the next morning to hear Zoron running out of her room and down the stares. Lexis followed her to find , Dr. O'Shay, and Astro getting ready to go somewhere. "Where are all of you going?" Lexis asked. "To The Ministry of science," Dr. O' Shay answered back. "Can I go with you?" Lexis asked. All three of them said yes. When they got to the ministry, however, Detective Tawashi stopped them at the entrance. "Dr. O'Shay, I would have been able to find this women easily on one of our databases if I knew her name." "My name is Lexis." Lexis informed. "What is going on inside, detective?" asked Dr. O'Shay. "We were actually waiting for you to show up, because someone…wanted to talk to you, O'Shay." Detective Tawashi explained before two guards appeared, holding the arms of a strange man.

"Dr. O'Shay, it's been a long time." Said the man. Lexis watched in fascination, but the man was to far away for her to see clearly (even with her glasses). "Doctor Tenma, what do you want this time? Aren't you supposed to be in jail?" asked Dr. O'Shay. "I have served my time, and came here to ask you an important question…" said Doctor Tenma as the guards released him and he came closer. Lexis watched as the man stood still a few feet from Dr.O'Shay and the rest of the group. When Lexis saw the man referred to as , only a few feet away, she started to blush.

"I was wondering if you would let me work here again Dr.O'Shay…would that be possible?" asked Doctor Tenma. "OUT OF THE QUESTION!" exclaimed Dr.O'Shay. "He has a point, Doctor Tenma. All of the other times you have been in the ministry, especially the last one, you caused nothing but trouble! Why should we trust you now?" said Detective Tawashi. "I have changed, Dr.O'Shay, I am not the same person I was before! I am now only interested in working at the ministry! I promise I will not cause you any trouble…I will not be like I was before!" Doctor Tenma promised. "We'll see, Doctor Tenma…I'll talk to the fellow scientists about it, but if they see no, I cannot help you." Said Dr. O'Shay. Then, all of them entered the Ministry of Science.

Lexis could not believe all of what she saw…so many people, and robots even…very advanced-looking ones! There were so many lights too! She followed her group into an elevator. Astro was to her right, to her left, and the other three were in front of her. "…that man, he is…interesting. Do you know him?" asked Lexis. "He's Doctor Tenma, and he was not a very nice man." Ms. Yuko whispered back to her. "Astro…do you think I should try to talk to that man? I don't know him, but I want to become his friend…" Lexis asked, pointing to Doctor Tenma. "Sure, I guess…" Astro answered back. Doctor Tenma suddenly turned around, looking straight at Lexis. Lexis covered her mouth and started to blush nervously. Then, Doctor Tenma turned around calmly. "Lexis, why were you blushing like that?" asked Astro. "Um…no reason, Astro…could we talk about this later?" asked Lexis. "Ok!" said Astro. Then, the elevator opened and everyone got off.

Lexis followed the others to a meeting room. Then, Ms. Yuko left the room. "Where is she going?" asked Lexis to Detective Tawashi. "To get the other scientists. Were going to have a meeting to see if the others want him to work here again." He answered back. "Not that I think they'll say yes-" Detective Tawashi tried to add before Lexis cut him off. "Do you think I could work here? PLEASE?" Lexis asked. "Why would you want to work here?" Detective Tawashi asked. "Because I want to learn about robots!" Lexis answered. Lexis did want to do this, but she also had another reason she wanted to work there…one which she wanted to keep a secret (Lets just say that, if Doctor Tenma was NOT rehired, this reason would vanish).

Chapter#4:The Strange Meeting

Lexis sat down in one of the chairs until came back with a lot of other scientists who entered the room and sat down. Astro and Ms. Yuko left. Then, when Detective Tawashi tried to get her to leave the room, she refused. "I want to be a part of this to…I know I don't know Doctor Tenma, but I want to say what I think about all of this…please, just give me a chance to speak in this meeting too!" Lexis pleaded. "Fine, you can stay." Said Detective Tawashi. Many of the scientists were shocked.

"If I can have your attention…before we start this meeting, I would like to introduce this young women. Her name is Lexis, and although she is not a scientist, she would like to say a bit of her peace in this meeting." Said Detective Tawashi, followed by many gasps and whisperings from the crowd. "WHAT? This women does not even know me and your going to let her say things in this meeting?" exclaimed Doctor Tenma. Lexis blushed. "I promise, I will not say anything until after everyone else, if that makes you feel better…" Lexis suggested. "Fine. Now lets get this meeting over with!" said Detective Tawashi.

Lexis waited until everyone else had talked and they started to vote on weather they wanted to hire him back or not, and rose to her feet to say her peace. "I vote yes! I know I don't know him, but…He does not seem that bad…I think he should be given a second chance! Everyone deserves a second chance, isn't that true? He seems sincere about his changes and his willingness to work here! I would really like in if all of you would at least THINK about what I have just said…I hope you will. Thank you." Said Lexis before sitting down again. Everyone looked at her for a moment. Suddenly, whispers filled the room.

After the meeting, Lexis was filled with joy; Because of her, everyone changed their votes to 'Yes'…it was as though Lexis's words had hypnotized them somehow, into changing their minds. 'Doctor Tenma starts back at the ministry tomorrow!' Lexis thought to herself. Lexis was still in the meeting room, however, with everyone else from the previous meeting…she was next.

Lexis's meeting was short. Everyone agreed on hiring her…well, almost everyone. "Dr. O'Shay, We tried finding information on Lexis, but…we haven't found anything! It's as though she just came here from nowhere! None of the databases can find her, she doesn't even have a record!" Detective Tawashi informed Dr. O'Shay in a whisper. "But that's impossible!" Dr.O'Shay exclaimed. Everyone in the meeting room focused on him now. Then, when they were asked for their vote for Lexis, they said yes, but reluctantly…'If she has no history, or records, then should we really be hiring her?' wondered Detective Tawashi and Dr.O'Shay as they thought about the problem.

"Lexis, you start on the job tomorrow as Doctor Tenma's assistant…just try not to be late for work tomorrow…" informed Detective Tawashi before everyone left the meeting. left with Lexis and they went to get Astro. After they came home, Lexis told Zoron about her day and all of the things that had happened at the Ministry of Science. Then, Lexis talked to Astro. "I am very happy that I will be Doctor Tenma's assistant! Astro, if you are still wondering about earlier today, I will tell you why I acted so strangely, but you must promise not to tell anyone! Do you promise me?" Asked Lexis. "Sure!" said Astro. "Astro…I think I have a crush on Doctor Tenma!" Lexis whispered to Astro. "Oh, ok! I promise not to tell anyone Lexis!" said Astro. Zoron agreed to wake Lexis up in the morning for her new job before they both went to bed.

Chapter#5: The Assistant Scientist

Zoron woke Lexis up the next morning. Lexis was very nervous that morning. Dr.O'Shay and gave Lexis her new scientist cloths, to change into before work. Lexis did so and when she looked in the mirror afterwards, she was extremely happy; Her new pants, shirt, and Lab coat fit her perfectly! When Lexis got to work, all of the other scientists looked at her, a few even saying hello. She was the newest scientist there and everyone wanted to know about her.

Lexis showed up at her post, not yet late, and saw Doctor Tenma working on something already. "Lexis, please get me a wrench." Doctor Tenma said. Lexis was back in six seconds with the wrench. Lexis did this all day. She helped Doctor Tenma get tools and occasionally helped with his project. Lexis did have one problem though. It was when Doctor Tenma asked her to go and get him a washer (a round, coin sized object with a hole in the middle). Unfortunately, Lexis had no idea what a washer was, and thought he meant a washing machine for clothes. Lets just say, after two hours, Detective Tawashi brought Lexis back to Doctor Tenma.

"Doctor Tenma, your assistant was trying to steal a washing machine! Don't let her do that again!" said Detective Tawashi before leaving. "Doctor Tenma, I am sorry, but I have no idea what a washer is…" Lexis explained slowly. Lexis was told what a washer was and She soon found one for Doctor Tenma to use. "Lexis, do not fail me like this again, or I will get the ministry to fire you! Do you understand?" Doctor Tenma confirmed angrily. "Yes, Doctor Tenma, I promise, I will NOT fail you again!" Lexis said sadly, embarrassed about her failure.

For the next three weeks, Lexis worked as Doctor Tenma's assistant without any more slip-ups. By her third week, she and Doctor Tenma had almost finished the project, only a few more parts were needed. "Lexis, could you get me some nails?" Doctor Tenma asked. "Yes, I'll be back in a second." Lexis said before she ran out the door.

Chapter#6: When Everything Changed

"Skunk, you can't just go into the Ministry of science alone!" said one the thieves. "Don't worry, it will be a peace of cake, stealing that mechanical invention will be easy!" Skunk replied to his two partners in crime. (he happened to be talking about the thing Doctor Tenma had been working on with Lexis) Skunk soon found a secretive way into the ministry of science. Then, when he was finally out into one of the hallways, he ran in the direction of what he wanted to steal. Before he could get there, however…SLAP! He bumped into someone. It was Lexis.

In this collision of sorts, Skunk's hat fell off his head, and Lexis lost her glasses, as both were thrown backward. Skunk was about to shout a rude remark, but when he saw who he had bumped into, he couldn't help but stare…she looked so beautiful to him. He started to feel something inside of him, something he had never felt before…and he loved it! This strange feeling felt wonderful to him! He couldn't describe it. He was blushing, and soon found his hat and put it back on. Lexis put her glasses back on and saw a strange man, dressed in black, mostly, who was staring at her from under his hat. Lexis knew this man was not from the ministry of science, and she had not seen him before.

"Who are you?" Lexis asked as she stood up. "I…am Skunk Kusai, and who are you, miss?" the man replied to Lexis. "I am Lexis, and I happen to work here. Now, why are you here?" Lexis asked rudely…she did not like Skunk, for she could tell that he might be the type that causes trouble. She had a bad feeling about this man. "I-" Skunk tried to say before he heard a noise in the distance. "Well, look at the time, gotta run…nice to meet you Lexis!" said Skunk before running in the opposite direction. Lexis watched as Detective Tawashi followed Skunk and then Doctor Tenma ran past Lexis and shouted "Get OUT of the ministry of science!" at Skunk. Then, Lexis went to find the nails had been looking for and gave them to him.

After work, Lexis decided to go for a walk through the town…she would meet Astro and the others home later. She walked and explored the town and all of its marvelous lights, which all looked like wonderful different colored stars to her. She soon stopped to see what appeared to be a strange man with fire coming out of his boots, floating above a building. "How are you flying?" Lexis asked, amazed (she still thinks he's a human). "Ha! I'm a robot, haven't you ever seen a robot before?" returned the being. "You're a robot…? That's…SO COOL! I've NEVER SEEN A ROBOT WHO LOOKS LIKE A HUMAN! The only robot I've ever seen before coming here was a robot dog, and some of my cousins keep them as pets. This is AMAZING!" Lexis exclaimed. "Haven't you ever heard of Astro?" asked the robot. "ASTRO IS A ROBOT TOO? Why didn't anyone tell me?" Lexis asked. "You must be new here." The robot said.

"Yes. I am Lexis, what is your name?" Lexis asked. "My name…is Atlas!" The robot confirmed. "Did you know I can fly too?" Lexis asked. "Yeah, right! No human can do th-" Atlas mocked before Lexis spread her retractable wings, and flew up into the air, only five feet away! "What kind of a human ARE you?" asked Atlas, shocked. "I am a Mutant Human, meaning I have many super powers…please, promise not to tell anyone, Atlas…if anyone ever found out I was not a normal human, they would probably be afraid of me!" Lexis pleaded. "Like I don't know how that feels…" Atlas said to himself. "Alright, fine, I'll keep your secret." Atlas promised. "Thank you! I hope we can meet again sometime! Goodbye Atlas!" Lexis exclaimed before landing on the sidewalk and retracting her wings.

When Lexis landed on the sidewalk and retracted her wings, however, someone she had not noticed on that sidewalk earlier walked up to her. It was Skunk!

Chapter#7: Lexis's Problems Begin

Lexis could not believe her eyes! "Skunk, what do you want?" Lexis asked (he was looking at her, and she could TELL he wanted something). "I just wanted to know if you wanted to, I don't know…do a robbery with us?" Skunk asked before his two partners in crime approached, curious at what was going on. "Ok, but what is a Robbery?" Lexis asked (Her kind never stole money, the only thing they steal is food). "It's were…you steal gold, money, and other stuff like that." Explained one of the partners in crime. "Ok." Said Lexis. 'It's only one robbery, I'll be home by dinner time…how bad could it be?' wondered Lexis.

Afterwards, however, Lexis was not as calm about the whole thing. "I never want to do anything like THAT ever again! We could have been caught by those police officers, and they seemed like they meant business!" Lexis exclaimed as all four of them got into the fancy get away car. "Sorry Lexis, but I'm afraid you'll be seeing a LOT more of that…you're going to do more robberies with us!" Skunk exclaimed, very sure of himself. "And what makes you think I would go through all of that again?" Lexis asked, curious about why Skunk was so sure of what he was saying. "Lexis, I don't think you'd want anyone to know you can FLY, now, do you?" Skunk threatened, while showing Lexis two pictures he had taken.

One was of her using her wings in the air and talking to Atlas, and the other showed her landing. "Skunk, you wouldn't…please, don't tell anyone!" Lexis exclaimed, horrified. "I won't…if you do more robberies with us…but if you miss any, or you tell on us, I'll tell the whole city! You wouldn't want that, would you?" Skunk asked a bit smugly. "Fine! I'll meet you each night after work." Lexis said miserably. "Good. See ya later, Lexis!" Skunk added before dropping her off at the same sidewalk he had found her before.

Lexis came home as dinner was being served, and went up to Zoron's room. There, she cried in silence. When Zoron entered the room, Lexis just told her she had had a bad day, and both of them went to sleep.

Meanwhile, Skunk felt guilty about having to do what he had done. 'I feel horrible about doing that to her, forcing her to make that decision…but if I hadn't, I probably would never see her again! I don't know why, but I don't like to think about never seeing her again…why did I do that? Oh well…hopefully, she comes back after work tomorrow, like she promised…' Skunk thought. He kept feeling that strange feeling…one he kept noticing more around Lexis, and it seemed to make him hate it when she was not around…he had no idea what this feeling was!

Chapter#8: The Horrible Robbery

The next morning, Lexis was awoken by Zoron and she went to work as usual. Her whole day was normal and she was happy to discover that soon, the project that she and Doctor Tenma had been working on, which was an AI robot, would be finished soon! Lexis was not happy, however, when Doctor Tenma excused her at the end of her workday…she did not want her workday to end, especially considering what she now had to face after work. Unfortunately, however, her sad look went unnoticed by Doctor Tenma. Lexis Met Skunk again, and they staged another Robbery.

Over the next few weeks, Lexis did her day job and her night routine, coming home late very often. Each morning, the workers would notice her getting more and more tired. A few times, they tried giving her coffee, but she either got extremely hyper from it in the morning, or all of the energy was stored until after work, and she got extremely hyper while she was with Skunk. Lexis sometimes even fell asleep during work. Doctor Tenma noticed this, and started to get suspicious. One night, four weeks after meeting Skunk, Lexis was about to be done with her workday, when Detective Tawashi announced that there would be investigations of both scientists, and other people in the town. These were to find out who Skunk's new partner in crime was. "Oh, no…it's going to start tomorrow!" Lexis exclaimed in a horrified whisper.

Lexis went to meet Skunk after work. "Lexis, I was just wondering…why do you work at the ministry of science?" Skunk asked. Lexis blushed. "Skunk, if I told you…would you be able to keep it a secret?" Lexis asked. "Sure, Lexis…" said Skunk, unsure if he wanted to know Lexis's answer now. "Well…I work with a man named Doctor Tenma, and…well…I have a crush on him…" Lexis said, blushing as she said this. At this, Skunk tried to hide his emotions under his hat…he felt extremely angry, jealous of Doctor Tenma, and he could not explain why. Then, the truth caught up with his mind…he was in love! In love with Lexis! He did not want her to leave because he was in LOVE with her! But he had never felt this way, about anyone, before. He had never been in love, and the fact that Lexis was in love with someone else angered him. 'I'm better then him, I can be better then that Doctor Tenma!' Skunk thought to himself.

Lexis and Skunk got into the fancy car as it arrived, but when Lexis got in, a horrible sinking feeling filled her chest…something bad was going to happen, at the robbery, and the consequences were going to fall on her because of it somehow, she could feel it! "Skunk, something doesn't feel right…can we NOT do this tonight?" Asked Lexis. "Lexis, you can't skip out now…remember our deal?" Skunk reminded her, referring to the pictures of her using her powers. "Fine…but I don't feel well…I feel like something bad is going to happen…" Lexis said nervously. "Don't worry Lexis, everything's going to be fine, don't you worry about it!" Skunk tried to reassure her.

Lexis was sent to help perform this robbery; the others showed her a secret entrance into the museum they were robbing, and she turned into her pokemon form to enter. They had tied a rope around her so they could gently lower her down. The two robbers in the air vent forgot about the rope for a moment, and Lexis fell. She landed on her feet, but unfortunately…she landed on the case holding the jewel they were planning to steal. The alarms went off all over the museum! The other three robbers had walkie-talkies with them to talk to each other, and when Skunk heard the alarms go off inside, this is what he said: "Boys, what's going on?" He asked. "Boss, she fell and landed on the jewel case! Should we leave her?" asked one of the partners in crime.

"NO! If either of you EVER suggests such a stupid idea again, I'll leave YOU behind, understand?" exclaimed Skunk. In two minutes, Skunk was on the ground, outside of the museum. Meanwhile, inside, Lexis panicked in her pokemon form and tried escaping by bumping into the doors three times. Once this didn't work, Lexis backed off and turned back into her normal form. She felt horrible, and very tired. Suddenly, the glass on the front door broke, and Skunk rushed in, grabbed Lexis in his arms, and left the building. "Skunk, why did you save me?" Lexis asked. "I wouldn't let you get arrested, kid." Said Skunk. "What if I did? What would happen to me then?" Lexis asked. "Then I would brake you out!" said Skunk. "Cancel the Robbery, I want you two out and into the car in two minutes!" Skunk exclaimed into his Walkie Talkie. His two partners in crime obeyed, and then all four of them got into the fancy get away car. Then, they all drove away from the museum.

Chapter#9: Lexis's Terrible Day

Skunk dropped Lexis off near her house and left. Lexis walked to the door, ran to Zoron's room, and went to sleep. The next morning, Zoron woke Lexis up, as usual. She looked worried though. "Lexis, why have you been so tired lately, and why are you getting home late a lot?" asked Zoron. "Zoron, please don't worry about all of this…" Lexis asked, she was to tired to explain all of what she was going through this early in the morning, and she did not trust that Zoron would be able to keep quiet if she did tell her!

When Lexis got to work that morning, things came off to a poor start; First, she found out that, somehow, her sister, Alicia, had came into that dimension a week ago and had just gotten a job with Doctor Tenma and her that very morning! Lexis hated this, for her sister had always been one to publicly undermine her because she was the youngest! And now that she had to work with her…both as Doctor Tenma's assistants, Lexis was even more on edge! She did not want Alicia to be chosen by Doctor Tenma over HER! Alicia was her older sister with Black hair and green eyes. Lexis worked with her for most of the day, until all of them were called to the meeting room by Detective Tawashi and Dr.O'Shay. Doctor Tenma had left his office an hour earlier, and while he had been gone, Lexis and her sister started a verbal fight, mocking on how each was better at one thing then the other. As soon as Lexis and her sister entered the meeting room, Lexis felt that horrible feeling from the night before again, only this time, it was somehow stronger.

"LEXIS! I am VERY ashamed of you! You have failed me for the last time! You are fired!" Exclaimed Doctor Tenma after Lexis entered the room completely. "I don't understand…what did I DO Doctor Tenma?" Lexis exclaimed, her eyes filling with tears. "Lexis we have surveillance footage from last night that tells us that YOU are Skunk's new partner in crime!" Said Detective Tawashi before showing the footage. After this, Lexis knew what would happen next. "PLEASE, NO! Doctor Tenma, PLEASE DON'T FIRE ME! I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE!" Lexis pleaded, tears now pouring down her face. "Lexis, you have become a bad person, and I no longer want you as my assistant." Explained Doctor Tenma. "But, Doctor Tenma…I-I-I-…" Lexis stammered, her vision being blocked by tears. Suddenly, Lexis came so close to Doctor Tenma, that by the time she stood still she was only an inch from him. "Doctor Tenma, I like working with you…and…." Lexis paused before grabbing a peace of paper and writing words on it from a borrowed pen. She handed the paper to Doctor Tenma.

It said the words 'I Love you!' on it. "Lexis, I'm sorry, but I don't feel the same way." Doctor Tenma replied once reading the letter. "But, , I LOVE YOU!" Lexis exclaimed. Then, Doctor Tenma left the room. "Wait, DOCTOR TENMA! WAIT! Wait…" Lexis cried as she tried to chase him out of the meeting room but tripped over something. The letter fell out of her hands. Everyone in the room couldn't help but feel bad for her. Everyone except her own sister, who burst out laughing. "What a failure YOU are! Look at you, the one you love has just rejected you, and your just standing here!" Alicia exclaimed after her fit of laughter. This caused Lexis to run out of the meeting room, out of the ministry of science, at super sonic speed, a stream of tears following her. She ran blindly through the city, crying her eyes out and dodging people and objects.

Then, a car almost hit her and she stopped, noticing the familiar looking car as the driver and two passengers got out. Lexis ran as soon as she realized who those people were. She tried to run away, but then, it started to rain. "Lexis! Lexis wait! What's wrong? Can't we talk?" shouted Skunk from ten feet away. "NO!" Lexis exclaimed before continuing. "SKUNK, YOU JERK! I KNEW THAT ROBBERY WAS A BAD IDEA BUT YOU FORCED ME TO GO ANYWAY!" Lexis screamed back at him, tears falling rapidly down her face. "Lexis, what's wrong? What happened?" Skunk asked, now five feet away. "I got FIRED, THAT'S what happened!" Lexis exclaimed. "It's raining, Lexis, do you want to talk about this in the car? I wouldn't want Doll face to get a cold…" Skunk tried to persuade. "Fine, just don't call me DOLL FACE!" Lexis exclaimed through her tears. Just to explain, Skunk has called Lexis that nickname a few times before, but it annoys Lexis because she thinks he is trying to insult her somehow, in a sarcastic way. She's never explained this to Skunk though. Instead, she would just say for him to stop calling her that.

Lexis explained her whole day at the ministry, and Skunk listened to every word, feeling more and more guilty for not leaving Lexis out of the Robbery the other night. "Skunk, I can't even go home now! Astro and his family took me in and now I know I can't go back to them! I don't know what to do! broke my heart, my sister had a laughing fit about me, I was fired and SHE is my replacement! This IS my WORST day EVER!" Lexis explained, still crying. "It's going to be alright Lexis, everything is going to get better." Said Skunk, while petting Lexis's head to try and get her to calm down. "Hey, boys, I think we should go to our hideout now…Lexis seems pretty upset, and she might need a place to stay…" Skunk informed. "A place to stay…UN OH!" said both of Skunk's partners in crime. "SHUT UP, Both of ya!" Skunk demanded angrily. Suddenly, Skunk felt something on his shoulder…it turns out, Lexis had fallen asleep, and was using his shoulder as a pillow. "Wow, you must be pretty tired," Skunk said out load.

Chapter#10: the Guest

After all of them were at the hideout, Skunk carried Lexis inside and told the other two to get her a guest bed. Once they had, Skunk placed Lexis on it so she could sleep. He also got her a blanket and a pillow. "Now boys, Lexis is going to be our guest, and that means you DO NOT bug her, understand?" Skunk directed. "Yes boss." Said both of the partners in crime at once. Skunk watched Lexis for a long time as she slept. 'She's so beautiful when she's asleep…I hope she feels better in a few days. I can't expect her to feel better about all of this overnight, but…I really hope she settles in…I'll try my best to make it so she wants to stay, but…' Skunk thought to himself. "Lexis, I want you to feel at home here, and I hope you realize that soon…" Skunk said in a whisper. He thought for a moment of what might happen if she did not settle in…then, a shiver ran down his spine, and he tried to shut those thoughts out for a moment.

Lexis felt warm…she did not know how, for she had not been awake when she was given a guest bed, a blanket, and a pillow. She had no idea that she had even left the car. She opened her eyes to see some dim light, and she saw Skunk watching her. Suddenly, he blushed as he saw her open her eyes. "How long was I sleeping? Were are we?" Lexis asked. "You've only been sleeping a few minutes, Lexis…you look pretty tired though, you should probably go back to sleep." Skunk advised. Lexis fell back to sleep, but the look Skunk saw in Lexis's eyes before she fell back to sleep made him very sad…her eyes were full of sadness and embarrassment, and when he saw this, he felt very bad for her, so he hugged her for a moment as she started to drift off again. "I'm sorry Lexis, I will try to make you feel better!" Skunk vowed in a whisper.

"Hey, boss!" Shouted one of Skunk's partners in crime, before both stepped into the room. "Would both of you SHUT UP?" Skunk exclaimed in a whisper. "Sorry boss." Replied both of them at once. Skunk turned away from them and crossed his arms. "She's sleeping, she's had a long day, and I don't want you two Buffoons waking her up!" Skunk exclaimed in a whisper. Then, all three of them left the room.

For the Next two days, Lexis slept, not even moving an inch. Lexis dreamed three dreams, all of them bad.

This is what she dreamed about: The first dream was about the day of her mother's funeral, when she was ten.

She had not seen her mother in days, and the battle had ended many days ago. When she kept asking her aunt Sondra were her mother was, however, all she said was, "Lexis, please go play with the other students." She asked the other students about her mother, but Sondra had made them promise not to say anything. One day, Lexis saw many people leaving the castle, all dressed in black. She tried to follow Sondra. "Sondra, where is everyone going? Can I go too?" Lexis asked. "No, Lexis, you are too young." Sondra explained before leaving her in the castle doorway of Hogwarts.

Chapter#11: Lexis's Nightmares

"But, I want to find my MOTHER! She's probably down there!" Lexis cried out. She was ignored, for everyone else was already to far away to hear her. Lexis ran as fast as her ten-year-old legs could carry her, until she had joined the already formed crowd. She pushed and shoved to get to the front row of the crowd. Then, one of her older sisters stopped her. "Lexis, I do not permit you to go any further…there is nothing you would want to see beyond this row." Warned the sister. "Serenity Saved all of us, and we must not forget this," Lexis heard the man she had learned to be named Dumbledore announce.

Then, Lexis pushed through the crowd, saying: "Mom! Mom! Mom!" and running to the front. For a moment, Lexis stood motionless, wondering where her mother was, expecting to see her getting some sort of medal from Dumbldore. She soon realized that the crowd was staring past her, and turned around. For a moment, she just stared at the open casket, which contained her mother. "MOTHER, MOTHER! Your going to comeback, this is all FAKE!" Lexis screamed before Professor Macdonagle approached her. "I am sorry, dear child…your mother…is dead…!" Professor Macdonagle informed sadly before grabbing Lexis by the hand and walking her to Sondra's side. "NO!MOTHER!" Lexis cried out.

A few days after that tragedy, Lexis saw her father leave and go to another dimension. Lexis remembered Sondra telling her how her mother and father had met, and how they had never been meant to be, but Serenity had changed this through time travel. In doing so, Sondra explained, Serenity had doomed herself to die in battle. Lexis and her other siblings who were still alive, were raised by Sondra for a few weeks before they were all sent to live in another dimension. From that day on, for five years, Lexis vowed to never fall in love, convinced that it would only harm her as it had her mother, in the end.

The next dream Lexis had was about when she was fifteen. She and her other siblings had lived together in the dimension they had been sent to for five years, and Alicia, Lexis's older sister, was always picking on the others, especially her. Lexis tried to get away from her by leaving that dimension, and in the next dimension she arrived in, she fell in love with a man with long orange hair. Unfortunately, he was in love with another women, and Lexis did not yet know this. One day, Alice found her again on the beach and started mocking her, forcing her two other sisters who had come with her to join in. Lexis then told Alicia to stop bothering Alice, her older sister by one year. Alice came to her when Alicia and the other sister had left. Lexis told Alice her secret and made her promise not to tell the other two sisters. The next day, however, at sunset, Lexis was told by her first crush that he was interested in someone else, not her, and that her sister Alicia had told him about how she felt about him. Lexis's first heartbreak was when she was only fifteen. Then, five years later, she had enough of her sister, so she left that dimension and entered the Astro boy dimension.

Lexis's last dream was about what had happened the last time she had been to the ministry of science. Tears fell from her eyes as she awoke.

Chapter#12: When Lexis Goes Missing

"Lexis, I'm glad you're awake!" Skunk greeted Lexis as she rose from her sleep. "Skunk…do I have to go with you again tonight…for the robberies…?" Lexis asked sadly. "No, Lexis, you just stay here and relax, we'll do all of that without you tonight." Skunk informed, trying to sooth her. "How long have I been asleep?" Lexis asked. "A couple of days, but don't worry about it…your our guest now, and it's ok for you to sleep a little." Skunk said in a soothing tone. "Skunk…you are my friend…right?" Lexis asked. "Of coarse I am, and I will ALWAYS be there for you!" Skunk replied joyfully, starting to blush under his hat. For the next few days, Lexis did not do much, but for her, it was ok. One morning, she yelled at Skunk when she found herself _**COMPLEITLY**_ _**BURIED**_ in jewelry! "Those are for you, Lexis…You didn't get to go on those robberies with us so we thought we would give you some souvenirs…do you like them?" Skunk asked. "Skunk, I like jewelry, I like _**THIS**_ jewelry, but I _**don't**_ want to wake up buried in it!" Lexis explained.

After a week, Lexis had gotten to know Skunk a bit better then she had before. She had talked to him, and he had talked to her and supported her. She had also grown used to the hideout, and the three other people who were sharing it with her. Little did Lexis know at the time, but things were soon going to change for the worse. After another two weeks, Lexis had a dream about Skunk…it was about when they had been in the car that one day, and she had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Then, she had another dream about him, where they were both surrounded by warm light. When Lexis awoke, she found that she had rolled off of her bed…and found out that Skunk had fallen asleep watching her. Lexis had rolled onto him in her sleep, and had been sniffing his hair! She blushed when she realized all of this, and backed away, going back into her own bed. She soon heard Skunk mumble her name in his sleep. Lexis wondered why this was, but decided to think about it later, and went back to sleep.

Lexis woke up the next morning and all four people went for a walk through the town. They reached one of the parks, and soon, three women jumped out in front of them. Lexis looked at the three women in shock. "Hello…what's this? Ladies, it appears we've found-" One women, who appeared to be leader, said, before stopping mid-sentence. "Sorry boys, I forgot to introduce myself…I am Sarah, and me and these other two girls are…the REPO GIRLS! We have heard of you three, and we want to get to know you a bit better…and I see there's a new group member…?" Sarah observed. Lexis did not like this new trio, so she hid behind Skunk. "Look, I don't know what you three want, but we ain't having it! Let's go boys!" Skunk ordered. He could tell that Lexis didn't like this, and he did not want to upset her.

He had never seen these girls before in his life, but he did NOT like them. "But Skunk, we were just wondering if we could stay…and maybe…do something fun together, a group of six!" said Sarah. "If I were to EVER be dumb enough to join you, which I wouldn't, NOT IN A MILLION YEARS, it would be _**seven**_!" Skunk corrected. Lexis could tell that Sarah had excluded her on purpose, and she did not like it. With that last remark, the Repo girls left. "Lexis, we have never seen those girls before, but I never want to see them again…and if I do, I will not let them get away with being rude to you a second time!" Skunk promised Lexis before petting her head. The whole group left and went back to the hideout after this.

Meanwhile, Sarah was heart broken…she had found out about Skunk a few months ago, and had fallen for him. The other two girls had heard about his gang members and fallen for them, but had been heart broken as well. So they decided to leave town.

That night, Lexis slept peacefully, and Skunk watched over her. Finally, Skunk decided to go to sleep, and went to his bed. Little did he know that, he would regret doing so the next morning.

When Skunk woke up and went to check on Lexis the next morning, he did not see her. "AAAHH!" he screamed. "What is it, Boss?" The two partners in crime asked. "It's Lexis, she's gone!" Skunk panicked. "Maybe she just left…" Suggested one of the, partners in crime. "Oh Really? And where would she have gone? She has nowhere TO go, you idiots!" Skunk exclaimed. "Well, I'd wait two days, at least, boss…she probably just went out to eat or something." Suggested the other partner in crime. "You'd better be right…!" Skunk warned. After two days of waiting for Lexis to return, Skunk found something else, something that told him he WAS right…that Lexis was probably in trouble…he looked for clues that day to see if there was anything to tell him where Lexis might have went. Then, right next to her mattress, he noticed some strange marks on the wooden floor!

Chapter#13: Someone Is In Trouble!

The marks Skunk had found looked like burnt in scratch marks…as though they were from a struggling electrical creature! Lexis would sometimes turn into one of those…and because of the scratch marks, which Skunk soon traced all the way to the door of the hideout ( Lexis's bed was in the living room of the hideout, and the door was about ten feet away from it), Skunk knew only one reason Lexis had gone missing…she had been kidnapped, and was probably being held hostage! Skunk took his partners in crime with him and they got into their fancy get-away car. "We're going to find you Lexis…I promise!" Skunk said out load in the car. He knew he had no choice but to ask for help, and he soon thought of who to ask. All three of them soon got out at a strange looking house. Then, Skunk knocked on the door.

Dr.O'Shay opened the door. "SKUNK? What on earth are YOU doing here?" Dr.O'Shay exclaimed in shock. "Lexis is missing…I think she might be in danger! Please, you've gotta help me!" Skunk exclaimed, tears starting to stream down his face. Dr.O'Shay hesitated. Then, he called Astro. Astro came to see the faces at the door. Then two people who had been talking with Dr.O'Shay at his kitchen table stood up. They had been reviewing the video footage from Lexis's last robbery, and two things occurred to all three of them: One was that Lexis had been that creature who had landed in the ministry of science that one night weeks ago and caused so much trouble, and the other was that Skunk (by the way he had went back to get Lexis and seemed determined not to leave without her on the camera footage) cared a LOT for Lexis. Both of these things were realized by the time Skunk had knocked on the door.

"We'll, we'll if it isn't our favorite criminal…" Detective Tawashi said sarcastically. "Skunk, what are you doing here?" asked the other man, who was 's uncle. "Lexis is in danger! Here!" Skunk exclaimed, showing them the photos he had taken of the burnt in claw marks. "I think Lexis turned into that Electrical creature the night she was captured…that was two nights ago! WE NEED TO FIND HER!" Skunk exclaimed. So, Skunk and his gang went into their car and followed Dr.O'Shay, who had taken Astro with him in his car, while Detective Tawashi and 's uncle went in the police car. Soon, in the middle of town, the news screen started to broadcast something. "This is Kato speaking. Now…if any of you want to see Lexis again…( the camera turns to a Lexis, tied up and having a shock collar around her neck)…I'd suggest you act fast! Were at the abandoned factory on the edge of town…but you'd better hurry!" said Kato before laughing and then ending the transmission. Meanwhile, after this transmission ended, Lexis turned into her pokemon form and cried out something that mostly robots would be able to hear.

"HELP MEEEEEEE!" Is what it said. This message echoed all over Metro City, but only robots could hear it. They didn't just hear it, they also sensed where the signal was coming from. This included Astro. Astro told Dr.O'Shay what he had heard and told him where he had heard it coming from. Dr.O'Shay told both Detective Tawashi and Skunk to fellow them. They did, and when all of them finally made it to their destination, all of them got out of their cars and went inside the old factory. They were not the only ones to arrive, however…Atlas, Denku (whom Lexis had not yet met), and many other robots had also heard Lexis's cry for help and had arrived. By now, Lexis was back in her normal form, and had been untied…the only horrible object she had not been freed from was the shock collar. Other then this, and her fear, she looked like her normal self.

When the others came inside, they all saw Lexis in a state of fear. "Why…why are both of you doing this to me?" Lexis asked. "So you won't escape! You're going to be a star! People will love to see someone who can fly and turn into an electric monster at a show! The Circus will love you, and if they don't…we get to throw you aside!" said another voice. "You've kept me tied up in a cage as my pokemon form for two days with this shock collar on my neck! I DON'T WANT TO BE IN YOUR CIRCUS! LET ME-" Lexis tried to say before Kato pressed a button on the remote controlling the shock collar. Lexis screamed in agony. "Wait a second…I know that voice…its…GRUNERT!" Exclaimed Detective Tawashi. "That's right, and we hope you like Lexis's little performance!" Grunert said heartlessly. Lexis was forced to do a Ballet dance routine, being shocked into getting each move correct, and on the two occasions that she didn't, she was shocked horribly.

Let me explain something; the collar they were using took Lexis's electric energy and made it feel hotter then normal when it was discharged back into her. Lexis could not handle this kind of pain, and the more powerful the shock, the hotter the energy that was being delivered back to her felt. Once Lexis had finished this dance routine, She sent a message to all of the robots. "All of you, this message is for Astro…please, get Kato's remote and destroy it! If you do, this collar will come off, and I will be FREE from them!"

Chapter#14: Skunk's confession

Astro went after Kato and managed to grab the remote. Then, Astro destroyed it, and the collar finally came off of Lexis. Suddenly, Lexis fell to the ground, and lay there. She had been so drained of energy, that she went unconscious. Everyone else, however, thought something ELSE had happened. "LEXIS!" Skunk cried before pushing through the crowds and running to where she lay motionless. Tears flooded his eyes. Before either of the two people who had captured Lexis could go free, Astro caught Kato, and Atlas caught Grunert. Both were put into Detective Tawashi's responsibility and where handcuffed. Everyone thought Lexis was dead.

As soon as all of the other robots had left, Astro went to talk to Skunk. "Skunk…I'm…really sorry…" said Astro in a sad voice. Skunk had taken his hat off in respect for Lexis, and tears were pouring down his cheeks. "Astro…I never even got to tell her…" Skunk tried to explain. "I remember the first day we met, she looked so beautiful, I knew I loved her from the start, even when my mind did not know what the feeling was at first! I never got to tell her how much I LOVED HER!" Skunk cried out. "WHAAAT? The boss was in LOVE with her?" exclaimed his two partners in crime, shocked. They had never thought he would EVER fall in love, not with anyone. They felt bad for him at that moment. Detective Tawashi and the others were also surprised, because they had always thought the same thing. "Lexis…I just want you to know…I will never forget you!" Skunk whispered in her ear.

Suddenly, Lexis moved. She started to regain her consciousness. She had not been injured by the shock collar, only shaken up…so much that she had gone unconscious. "Oh…what's going on…what happened?" Lexis asked in a tired voice. She got up and dusted herself off. "LEXIS!" Skunk exclaimed joyfully before putting his hat back on and hugging her. "Skunk, why were you sitting near me when I got up?" Lexis asked. "Because I LOVE YOU LEXIS!" Skunk exclaimed without thinking. For a moment, Lexis was speechless. 'Did I just say that? Oh no, now what am I going to do? SHE KNOWS!' Skunk thought nervously as he started to blush.

"Lexis, What I M-" Skunk tried to say nervously as he stopped hugging her, not wanting Lexis to know his true feelings yet…he feared that she didn't like him. Suddenly, Skunk started to blush as Lexis kissed him on the lips. "Skunk…do you really mean it?" Lexis asked happily, tears of joy streaming down her face. "YES! Lexis I LOVE YOU! I love you so much, that if you were in danger like that again, I would risk EVERYTHING TO SAVE YOU!" Skunk exclaimed, blushing even more. Lexis blushed a lot more then Skunk had ever seen her blush before. Then, he looked into her eyes (covered by glasses they may have been), and kissed her on the lips! This made both of them blush extremely red.

A few days later, Lexis was alone with Skunk in their hide out. (or so they thought…) "You have very beautiful eyes…" Skunk told Lexis. She blushed. "Thank you, and yours…are a wonderfully deep blue!" Lexis said as she looked closely into his eyes. Skunk blushed too. Then, Skunk and Lexis kissed!

Suddenly, Skunk and Lexis both heard two people break out in laughter and shout "Caught you!"…It was Skunk's two partners in crime. They had been spying on them from far away, and had taken a picture of them kissing. "Grrr, do you two idiots have to keep doing this every time I'm with Lexis?" Skunk asked, annoyed with the two. "It's interesting, and we were just board." Said one of the partners in crime. "Then go find something ELSE to do!" Skunk exclaimed. "Sure, we'll just show this picture to a few people in town, I'm sure THEY wouldn't mind…!" said the other partner in crime, before both of them started laughing. Then, they both took off running. "COME BACK HERE WITH THAT PHOTO!" Skunk shouted. Soon, Skunk caught both of them by the scruffs of their shirts. "So, you thought you could escape Skunk Kusai, did you? Boys, I believe you have something of mine…" Skunk said edgily. The two partners in crime gave back the picture, and once Skunk saw how it looked, he marveled over how it looked for a few minutes. Lexis was kissing him, and they both looked very happy. Then, He went back to the real Lexis, and showed her the picture. She liked it too!

A year later, Lexis and Skunk got married, and they also…had five children. Three were girls, and two were boys.

These are their names: Lavender, Alexa, Zack, Daisy, and Jr.

Lavender looked just like a smaller version of her mother, Alexa had her father's hair color and her mother's Blue eyes, Zack had his mother's hair color and her father's (also blue) eyes. Daisy had wavy black hair with blue eyes, and Jr looked just like a smaller version of his father!

When they were old enough to do so, they started school.

THE END…?


End file.
